Maintenant
by Midna-sama
Summary: [ATTENTION SPOILER ENDGAME] Le point de vue de May pendant le film


Spoiler ENDGAME

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

Non, je ne plaisante vraiment pas, je vais spoiler salement. Donc si vous n'avez toujours pas vu le film, fermez tout de suite cette page. Ce petit texte ne mérite carrément pas de se faire spoiler la fin !

/

/

/

/

/

/

Vous êtes toujours là ? Ça sera pas ma faute… bon go )

* * *

\- OU EST MON GARCON ?

May hurle sur l'homme en face d'elle. Peter avait disparu depuis plus de 15 heures. Elle était sans nouvelle de lui depuis la veille. Son neveu était simplement parti en excursion avec sa classe, ça ne devait prendre que quelques heures, être une journée absolument normale. Et puis, tout s'était enchaîné…. Elle était à son travail lorsque les images de ce vaisseau rond était apparu à New York. Tony Stark avait été annoncé disparu quelques heures plus tard… Et aucune nouvelle de son petit.

Elle avait harcelé le téléphone de Stark, sans succès. May avait laissé des messages sur toutes les cordonnées qu'elle avait à sa portée, tous les numéros de téléphone des hauts placés de la société du milliardaire.

Le lendemain matin, c'est un Happy Hogan sombre qui s'était présenté à sa porte. Le visage fermé et sombre, il n'avait encore rien dit. Et pourtant elle sait déjà…

\- S'il vous plait… Happy… murmura-t-elle en suppliant.

L'homme relève la tête pour la regarder avec tristesse, il prend une forte respiration avant de se lancer.

\- Comme vous avez pu le voir hier, un vaisseau alien est arrivé pour nous attaquer… On ignore encore exactement pourquoi, et je vous assure qu'avec Miss Potts, nous faisons tout notre possible pour récupérer le plus d'informations…. Pepper a eu la confirmation que le patron se trouvait bien à bord de cet engin lors de son départ. Et d'après les images des caméras de surveillances que nous avons pu récupérer… il semblerait que le petit y soit aussi…

May étouffe un sanglot. Son neveu, son garçon, qu'elle considère comme son fils, se retrouve dans l'espace sur un PUTAIN DE VAISSEAU ALIEN. Elle se prend la tête dans les mains pendant qu'elle s'effondre dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Pas ça… il n'est pas prêt pour ça… Elle n'aurait jamais dû le laisser se mettre en danger. Elle aurait dû le retenir, elle aurait dû….

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous apporter plus d'informations Mme Parker, croyez bien que nous faisons tout notre possible pour trou… ver…

May reprend sa respiration pour regagner un peu de contenance avant de regarder de nouveau Happy. Mais à sa surprise, l'homme qui était debout juste à côté d'elle s'est déplacé. Seul de la poussière se trouve sur le sol.

La femme cherche du regard dans la pièce, pour trouver le garde du corps. Mais où est-il passé ?

\- M. Hogan ? Que… ? Happy ?

Elle se lève pour faire le tour de pièce. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle doit se rendre à l'évidence : elle est seule.

\- HAPPY !

* * *

C'est ainsi que May vécut La Grande Disparition.

Malgré l'absence de Peter plusieurs heures avant ce drame, elle gardait espoir. Puis, la moitié de la population, de toute forme de vie même, s'envola également.

Ce fut le chaos. L'humain est fort, très fort même. Sa capacité à s'adapter aux pires situations fait qu'il a tenu jusqu'ici. Mais la perte spontanée de tant de personnes… C'est énorme à gérer.

Les premiers jours passèrent dans un flou et l'inconnu total. Personne n'avait de réponse, personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé.

Toutes les institutions, magasins, services… tout fut fermé. Chacun essayant de se remettre des pertes et voulant comprendre.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une semaine que la nouvelle tomba : Thanos, un titan venu d'une autre planète, les avaient tous tués dans un délire mégalomane. Les seules chaînes d'informations et pages internet activent annoncèrent l'information.

Mais May ne perd pas espoir ! Elle fait de son mieux pour aider les gens autour d'elle. Pour continuer, pour lutter jusqu'au retour de son petit.

Elle se lance avec un groupe d'habitant à la recherche des survivants qui ont besoin d'aides. Certains enfants s'étaient retrouvés seuls après la disparition de leurs parents. C'était une urgence de vite les trouver pour que l'on puisse s'occuper d'eux à temps.

Des groupes de survivants s'organisèrent pour ratisser chacun des coins de la ville, pour apporter leurs aident.

Bien sûre, l'inverse se passa également. Tandis que certains faisaient tout pour aider, d'autres en profitèrent pour voler tout ce qui pouvait l'être.

Heureusement, tous n'abandonnèrent pas. Ils se dévouèrent pour aider le plus de monde possible. May en faisait partie. Et puis, se concentrer sur une tâche aussi épuisante évitait de trop penser à la situation et à analyser tout ce qu'elle impliquait. Elle lutterait jusqu'au bout pour Peter.

« Il va bientôt revenir ! Il va bientôt revenir ! »

* * *

Mais personne ne revient. Capitaine America, Stark, Hulk et la Veuve noire avaient apportés leurs témoignages. Ils avaient perdu. Tout avait été expliqué en détails : les pierres, l'implication dans les anciennes batailles, le combat au Wakanda… Rien n'avait été laissé sous silence…. Rien sauf Peter. Personne ne parlait de Peter dans ces témoignages….

Au bout d'un mois, May avait transformé son appartement en « refuge pour jeune ». Elle se retrouve à s'occuper d'une vingtaine d'enfant de façon provisoire. Les âges allant d'un an et demi à quatorze ans.

Les deux autres logements présents sur son palier s'étaient retrouvés vide. Elle utilise toutes ressources disponibles pour s'occuper de ces enfants. La charge est immense, mais elle peut compter sur l'aide du voisinage pour son projet.

Par chance, son quartier était épargné par la plupart des problèmes qui survenaient dans la ville : coupure de courant, manque d'eau potable, impossibilité d'acquérir les biens de premières nécessités

Certaines rues se retrouvèrent désertes, les gens se regroupant dans leurs solitudes. Sa rue restait bien habitée, ce qui était une force face aux attaques possible des pilleurs.

« Il va revenir ! Il faut que je sois forte ! Il sera si fier de moi pour quand il va revenir ! »

* * *

Le deuxième mois, l'organisation en place dans le quartier commençait à être bien rodée. May s'occupe des jeunes, l'immeuble en face s'occupe de faire le ravitaillement de provisions pour les habitants et le bâtiment à côté s'occupe de la sécurité. Ils étaient une dizaine d'adultes pour une vingtaine de jeunes. Les habitudes commencent à se mettre en place, les gens à se connaître de mieux en mieux et à se faire confiance.

Un matin, Tony Stark se trouve devant sa porte. Amaigri, fatigué, éteint. Il lui explique tout en détail : Qu'il ne voulait pas que Peter vienne avec lui dans l'espace, à quel point son neveu était déterminé. Le grand combat contre Thanos sur cette autre planète… leurs échecs et ces derniers mots avant de disparaitre en poussière.

May est incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle voudrait crier, hurler de rage et le frapper. L'homme en face d'elle n'est déjà plus qu'une ombre. Contrairement à elle, il n'a plus aucun espoir. May se contente de le regarder en pleurant.

« Stark a peut-être abandonné, mais c'est impossible ! Je sais que tu vas revenir Peter ! Je t'attendrai autant qu'il le faut. »

* * *

Déjà six mois maintenant. Les habitudes sont là, les jours passent de plus en plus vite. S'occuper de ces jeunes la fait tenir au quotidien.

Une bonne partie des enfants sous sa garde ont pu être replacé dans de la famille proche. Trouver un moyen de les contacter fut extrêmement difficile, mais cela en valait la peine. May est heureuse pour eux, ils ont pu retrouver leurs familles…

Elle n'a plus que huit enfants sous sa charge, maintenant des orphelins sans aucune famille. Ces départs lui font mal. Dans son cœur, un vide immense se creuse de jours en jours, mais elle fait de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

La petite Penny à maintenant deux ans. Elle a été récupérée dans un supermarché. Sur les caméras de surveillance, ces deux parents ont disparu. On ignore tout de son identité et c'est May elle-même qui la nommée ainsi.

Lorsque Penny appelle May « maman » pour la première fois, c'est tellement douloureux que la femme en pleure toute la nuit. Cette enfant n'a quasiment aucun souvenir de ses propres parents. Qui est May pour cette enfant ? A-t-elle le droit de prendre cette place ? Quel futur va-t-elle avoir ? Car malgré tout, May ne perd pas espoir !

« Il va revenir ! Il faut qu'il revienne ! Je dois rester forte pour lui… »

* * *

Un an maintenant. May est débordée au quotidien, mais elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur les plus âgés de son groupe pour l'aider dans ces tâches. Les deux plus grands, Miles et Gwen, de respectivement quatorze et quinze ans maintenant, sont devenus des piliers pour elle. Ils se battent de leurs mieux pour rester positif auprès des plus jeunes. Ils sont si forts… Ils lui rappellent tellement son petit Peter…

« Il faut qu'il revienne… Peter… »

* * *

Cela fait cinq ans aujourd'hui. C'est une journée finalement comme les autres.

May se regarde dans le miroir : son visage s'est creusé. Elle a plus de cheveux blancs. Elle a perdu beaucoup de poids. Mais elle s'accroche.

Gwen est devenue une femme magnifique. A maintenant dix-neuf ans, elle aurait pu partir. Mais non, elle et Miles sont restés afin de soutenir May. Ils sont extrêmement reconnaissants pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour eux. Ils l'aiment comme une mère et essayent de lui rendre au mieux.

Ils ne l'appellent pas « maman », contrairement à Penny qui apprend désormais à écrire du haut de ces six ans. May a pourtant essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas l'appeler ainsi. Mais impossible de faire changer d'avis à la petite.

Lorsque Miles, après avoir fouillé dans les affaires de Peter, avait essayé de l'appeler également « tante May », elle était entrée dans une rage folle. C'était trop dur. Trop d'émotions, trop de souvenir de son petit. Personne d'autre n'avait le droit de l'appeler comme ça.

May arrive à tenir en séparant sa vie. Il y a le « avant », avec Ben et Peter. Et le « Après », avec ces jeunes à qui elle s'attache de plus en plus. Elle se sent comme deux personnes différentes. Avec deux vies.

Elle qui ne voulait pourtant pas d'enfant… Quelle ironie…

« Je ne dois pas l'oublier… Je ne dois pas t'oublier… Peter »

* * *

\- Lorsque tu ajoutes, par exemple là 2 + 3, c'est comme si tu avais ces trois pommes devant toi. Et tu en poses deux en plus sur la table. Regarde maintenant, combien ça fait Penny ? Demande Miles à la fillette, sous le regard attendrit de May.

\- Cinq ! Répond l'enfant toute fière d'elle.

\- Bien joué championne ! S'exclame Miles en ébouriffant les cheveux de la petite.

May est tellement heureuse de les avoir auprès d'elle. Sa famille est tellement bienveillante. L'entraide entre les plus grands et les jeunes est magnifique à regarder. Elle est si fière de tous ces enfants.

\- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Hurle Gwen.

Le cri vient du salon. Accompagnée des deux autres, May cours dans la direction du bruit.

Sur place, Gwen menace d'une batte un homme qui se tient dans la pièce.

-QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ICI ? Hurle la jeune femme défensive. PAR OU ETES-VOUS ENTRE ?

\- Du calme petite ! Qui es-tu et que fais-tu dans cette maison ? Où est passé Mme Parker ? Demande l'homme.

May se fige. Elle n'arrive pas à y croire ! C'est impossible !

\- Ha… Happy ?

L'homme la regarde avec incompréhension et la dévisage. C'est bien May Parker, mais elle a tellement changé ! Elle se tenait juste à côté de lui il y a quelques minutes, et là… elle est différente, de même que la disposition des meubles dans la pièce… Happy comprend très vite que quelque chose d'anormale s'est passé.

\- Mme Parker, qu'est-il arrivé exactement ?

\- Vous… vous avez tous disparu ! De… depuis cinq ans !

Elle commence à hyperventiler. Si Happy Hogan est ici, alors… alors peut-être que…

« Non, je ne dois pas avoir de faux espoirs. Ca fait trop mal…. Je ne dois pas espérer… »

De son côté, Hogan compose le numéro de téléphone de Stark, sans réponse. Il fait une nouvelle tentative avec celui de Miss Potts. Une voix de petite fille lui répond. Dans le fond, il peut entendre un « Morgan, donne-moi ce téléphone ! ».

\- May, tu connais cet homme ? Demande Gwen. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je… je… crois bien…. Enfin… il fait partie des disparus… Je….

Elle se sent faire un début de malaise. Elle ne peut pas avoir d'espoir. C'est trop douloureux. Mais pourtant… pourtant… si Happy est là… HAPPY EST LA… Alors Peter….

Le sol se met à vibrer, un bruit atroce se fait entendre. Tous luttent pour rester debout et se raccrochent à ce qu'ils peuvent. Ce n'est pas un tremblement de terre, c'est beaucoup trop long. Par la fenêtre, le ciel est sombre. Au loin, on voit de gros nuages de fumées avec… des vaisseaux aliens ?

\- IL FAUT SE METTRE A L'ABRI ! Crie Happy.

Tous descendent se protéger dans la cave. Happy parle une dernière fois avec –il l'apprendra plus tard- la désormais Mme Stark. Le bruit à l'extérieur est trop fort, May n'entend quasiment plus rien.

Le courant se coupe. May tient dans ses bras tous les enfants qu'elle a recueillis ces dernières années. Elle prononce des paroles rassurantes. Au fond d'elle, une lueur qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis des années s'est rallumée. L'espoir.

« Et si… »

* * *

L'impossible est arrivé. Tous sont revenus. Dans les rues, les gens se serrent dans les bras. Les couples se retrouvent, les enfants enlacent leurs parents. Tous pleurent, rigolent… C'est un chaos, mais un chaos d'étreinte et de joie.

May est partie en voiture avec Hogan en direction du QG des avengers. Le trajet est laborieux et une fois arrivés à destination, c'est un vrai champ de bataille qui se présente à eux.

Des tentes ont été montées dans la précipitation pour soigner les blessés. May et Happy se déplacent entre elles pour retrouver un visage familier, quelqu'un de connu qui pourrait leur indiquer ce qu'il s'est passé.

Puis, Hogan aperçoit Pepper en larme. Il court vers elle, l'enlace et la bombarde de question. May l'a suivi légèrement en retrait, regardant la scène avec prudence.

Allongé au sol, sous un drap, se tient un corps immobile. Et légèrement plus loin, une forme se tient recroquevillée, secouée de sanglot.

« Ce… ce costume… cette carrure… non… c'est vraiment… c'est vraiment… »

\- Peter ?

L'adolescent relève la tête à son prénom. Ses yeux plongent dans ceux de sa tante. Il n'a pas changé. Il est blessé, abattu, du sang coule sur son front. Mais c'est bien lui ! Il est… il est si jeune ! Exactement comme la dernière fois qu'elle l'a vu il y a cinq ans !

\- M… May ?

La femme est incapable de parler. Les larmes l'étouffent, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Elle court vers son neveu et se jette dans ses bras. Le petit pleure également en lui retournant son étreinte.

\- J'ai pas… J'ai pas réussi à le sauver… Monsieur Stark… il est….

Lui qui d'habitude ne peut pas s'arrêter de parler en est maintenant incapable. May le serre tellement fort contre elle. Elle n'arrive pas à savoir s'il s'agit d'un rêve, ou si son neveu lui est enfin revenu. C'est comme si les dernières années n'avaient jamais existées. May n'a pas oublié. Elle s'est jurée d'être forte pour lui. Pour son retour… Enfin ! Elle doit l'être !

\- Chut… Tu es là…. Tu es là…. Oh Peter ! Tu m'as tellement manqué… plus jamais… plus jamais ! … Je suis avec toi maintenant. Regarde-moi… Voilà, tu vois… nous sommes ensemble.

Elle le garde serré contre elle, ignorant tout de ce qui l'entoure.

« Il est là. Il est là maintenant.»

/

/

/

/

Voilà ! C'était un petit texte sur cette chère tante May lors du film Endgame. Vous avez peut-être noté le petit clin d'œil pour le nom des autres personnages. Bon, tout ce que je viens d'écrire sera probablement annulé avec la sortie du film Spiderman en juillet, mais j'ai aimé imaginer son point de vue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
